


Overwatch Bar and Grill

by KottaKitty



Series: Overwatch Bar and Grill [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Flirting, Light Angst, M/M, Poor Hanzo, Waiter AU, jesse tries his best, other characters appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KottaKitty/pseuds/KottaKitty
Summary: The first day at a new job is never easy. It especially isn't easy when its a Friday night, and the restaurant is fully booked. In fact, its wholly overwhelming. Which is why Hanzo Shimada, usually organized and cool, is stood softly banging his head on the side of one of the wine fridges in frustration. He wanted to do well tonight, he really did.





	

Overwatch Bar and Grill

\--

The first day at a new job is never easy.

It especially isn't easy when its a Friday night, and the restaurant is fully booked.

In fact, its wholly overwhelming.

Which is why Hanzo Shimada, usually organized and cool, is stood softly banging his head on the side of one of the wine fridges in frustration.

He wanted to do well tonight, he really did.

\--  
Hanzo had arrived at Overwatch Bar and Grill at 5:00PM sharp. It was completely empty apart from two people drinking in the corner and one waiter who seemed very involved in polishing the cutlery in front of him. Hanzo coughed gently to make himself known to the waiter, he felt this was the politest course of action.

The waiter perked up and made eye contact with Hanzo sharply in surprise before softening “Sorry ‘bout that, there's been complaints about water marks on the cutlery recently and I juss’ wana make sure they are shining brighter than the sun at high noon.” he grinned “Whats your poison partner?” he strode to the front of the bar and tapped something in to the till to the side of him.

Hanzo will admit to being quite taken aback by the man, the only way you could tell that he worked here was by the little apron he wore with the bars logo on. He was tall, tanned and clearly quite hairy (which must be a nightmare in the food hygiene department). Not entirely physically fit but far from being unattractive. His hair was tied back in a small ponytail and he had the sleeves of his black shirt rolled up to his elbows and the top three buttons of his shirt undone. But the most outlandish thing about this waiter was the way he spoke, if Hanzo had his eyes shut he could swear he was listing to the audio from an old John Wayne movie. Overall there was something oddly endearing about this waiter- the question was, why?

Nevertheless, Hanzo didn’t let his surprise show. “I need not for any uh- poison? I was told to come here at five to start my trial shift.”

There is a spark and then you see the light just switch on in the waiters mind. “You’re Hanzo Shimada I take it then?”

Hanzo nods once in affirmation.

“Pleased to meet you partner,” He reaches over the bar to shake Hanzo’s hand, which Hanzo does- albeit skeptically. “Names Jesse McCree- you can call me Jesse or you can call me McCree I don’t really have a preference. Come round the bar and I’ll show you were you can put yer stuff.” McCree then wanders off round the corner of the bar.

Hanzo follows him and meets Jesse in a little hallway area. On the floor in the nearest corner there is a cowboy hat, a thick red scarf patterned around the edges with a gold chain design and a brown leather bag with the letters ‘B’ ‘A’ ‘M’ and ‘F’ embossed on it. 

“This is where the waiting staff can leave their stuff, just make sure its tucked in a bit because we walk through here with food too, lord knows we don’t need anymore accidents here.” McCree chuckles. “I’ve been on at the landlord for months now ‘bout getting coat hooks put in or somethin’ but he always says we ain’t get the money- shoot, if hes gonna be that difficult about it I’ll bring my own in some day.”

It was evident that Jesse McCree was possibly the most chatty man Hanzo had ever met, a stark contrast to Hanzo himself who never said more than he needed.

“Right,” Hanzo replied “So I should leave my coat somewhere here then?”

“If that's all you brought then sure thing.” Jesse shrugged and then started rummaging in a box that was also littering the hallway. He pulled out an waist apron like the one he was wearing “This is the only uniform we got, just dress smart an’ wear this then you’re a part of the Overwatch Bar and Grill team.” 

Hanzo took the apron and tired it around his waist, as he did so Jesse fished in his own apron and pulled out a notepad and pen for the other to use “Trust me, you’ll need em’. Write this down at the top so you don’t forget it.” He waited for Hanzo to have the pen ready to write on the paper “The soup today is Spiced Parsnip and the Pie is Chicken, Brie and Cranberry. Everything on the specials board is on tonight. Make sure you ask whoever is in charge ‘bout that at the start of each shift- it’ll probably be me, I’m here more than the owners are.” Jesse rolled his eyes and rested his thumbs in his belt loops, a pose that would look stupid on most but somehow looked good on him Hanzo thought, before he quickly pushed the mental observation away.

“Thank you” Hanzo said bowing his head slightly, if he was anything, he was polite.

“Aint’ nuthin’” McCree soothed “You ever worked in a restaurant before?”

“No, I’ve just moved here from Japan actually, I was surprised I got a job so fast.” Hanzo scratched his chin thoughtfully as he spoke.

“Aw they’ll hire anyone here…” Jesse said offhandedly then seemed to startle all of a sudden “N-not that you’re just anyone or not capable of doing the work or anythin’ I’m just sayin’ that-”

Hanzo smiled lightly at how much the other man was struggling so as to not cause offense “I understand your meaning do not worry. Bedsides right now I’m not really capable of the work anyway, but I am willing to learn.” had this been an Anime, Hanzo’s eyes would be twinkling with stars of determination.

“We’ll then I’m sure you’ll fit in just fine with that kind of attitude.”

Facially Hanzo warmed at the comment, his shoulders relaxed too.

Jesse felt his chest tighten. 

Hanzo was obviously an extremely handsome man- there was no disputing that, but when he smiled just then he went from a a perfect ten out of ten to a sublime one hundred out of ten. Jesse couldn’t recall the last time he’d seen someone so, enchanting before and he’d only just met the guy. 

Hanzo wore his hair in a loose bun towards the top of his head, his hair had begun to gray at the sides which was surprising considering how young he looked- the effects of stress Jesse assumes. He had a small beard cut as sharply as he dressed. One of his most stand out features by far though was the silver piercing between his eyes and the other piercings on his ears that suited him like they could nobody else. In short, Hanzo seemed very far out of his league. 

Jesse cleared his throat “Boy I better get that heating turned off its startin’ to cook in here.”

“The temperature is fine for me.” Hanzo comments.

Jesse breaths out a laugh and a quite “Yeah.”

Silence falls between them for a moment and the air seems to grow thick (for Jesse at least) before Hanzo gets back to the matter at hand “So could you show me around or-”

“Aw shit I’m supposed to be introducin’ you to the place!” he laughs “I forgot, wow, and I’m supposed to have a good memory- shucks, let me show you the ropes Hanzo.” he wanders off back round to the front of the bar.

Hanzo follows McCree to see him leaning next to one of the tills. “Hope you got your brain switched on- we’re real busy tonight, but just do what I say and you should be a-okay.” he grinned reassuringly.

\--

Everything was not a-okay.

Other waiters and waitresses had shown up since then, a young girl named Hana and a boy of around the same age named Lúcio. They were quick on the bar and even quicker at taking food out, Hanzo felt old just looking at them. There was another waitress by the name of Lena. Now if Hanzo thought that Hana and Lúcio belonged on an Olympic track and field team- then Lena should be the leader of that team, she has more energy and spark than a firework. Jesse was running around taking orders, seating tables when they were ready and answering endless phone calls. As a team, those four made it look easy.

The kitchen was another story entirely. All the ovens were lit with huge flames that looked as if they could spread an burn the place down at any second. There were four chefs in total. A very large intimidating man who spoke more in grunts than actual words- Hanzo was told to just call him ‘Roadie’. A very thin man with the wildest hair imaginable- call him either ‘Jamie’ or ‘Junkrat’. A woman with the most shocking pink hair and a voice that could command a room in an instant- ‘Zarya’ who Hanzo believed to be the head chef. Lastly there was Mei, seemingly all to quite and polite to get along well in the madness of the kitchen but who produced the most amazing dishes. 

Hanzo honestly had no idea what was going on. It was hard to keep up with it all. Customers kept asking him questions that he really didn’t know the answer too, then next thing he knew Jesse would swoop in and handle their issue no problem.

For the most part Hanzo cleaned glasses and put them away, he didn’t know the table numbers well enough to take food out. If he tired to follow Lena, Lucio or Hana with a dish he would lose them in the hustle and bustle of the restaurant before he knew it.

He felt quite useless.

Hanzo frowned as he put another pint glass away under the bar.

As he turned and stood up he was met by the familiar figure of Jesse McCree, lent back, thumbs hooked in his belt loops. “Hey there Darlin’” He approached Hanzo slowly “That’s all the tables in for the evening so I ain’t gotta take anymore orders.” He looked very apologetic “I’m sorry you ain’t been doin’ much tonight- I told the bosses that it was a bad day for training but they insisted you start tonight.” Jesse sighed.

“It was out of your hands.” Hanzo offered “Perhaps they thought it was best to throw me in at the deep end?” 

“Yeah that's what they like to do, think it builds character or sumthin’. makes more people quit on their first day than anything though.”

“I can imagine, it has certainly been overwhelming-” just then a group of twenty-somethings came through the front door, clearly ready to get toughly pissed “-and the evening is far from over it seems” Hanzo commented eyeing the group that has just come in.

“Sure ain’t partner.” Jesse let out a low whistle “Stick close to me now and we’ll work together. How about that?”

“I would like that” Hanzo smiled up at Jesse.

“Alrighty then.” Jesse crackled his knuckles “Whats your poison gentlemen?”

\--

Things had started to go a lot better from there on out. Jesse worked at a better pace for learning and he watched over Hanzo as he worked to check that everything was going well.

In fact everything was going well for the most part. Hanzo even knew the table numbers well enough now to take food out by himself. He was quietly proud of this not so substantial feat- but it was progress after all.

After an hour or so Jesse had asked if he felt comfortable working solo for a bit. Hanzo would miss the other mans company and watchful eye, but he wouldn't learn if he did not try- so he agreed.

It was just when Hanzo was feeling his most comfortable with the rhythm of the restaurant that disaster struck.

He heard the bell ring from the kitchen, signifying that there was a food order to be taken out, everyone else was busy so he made his way to it.

“No McCree with ya this time?” Jamie said as he entered.

“No I think i have got it now.” Hanzo replied calmly, he couldn’t tell if this ‘Junkrat’ man was teasing him or not.

“Roight… Anyways you’re off to table sixteen. Two Lamb Burgers, two Fish and Chips and a Soup.”

“Understood.” Hanzo took the fish and chips first, the plates where normal and it was easy enough to carry two. 

Upon returning he felt he’d made a mistake. Lamb Burgers were served on wooden chopping boards (only for aesthetic purposes, it does nothing for the flavor). These broads were extremely hard to carry and deceptively heavy. But Hanzo made it to the table just fine despite the strain the boards put on his wrists. Now all he had to go back for was the soup.

A light dish to carry, easy enough.

Hanzo made it to the table- but before he put it down the lady he was giving it to suddenly decided to throw her arm out to exaggerate a point. She knocked Hanzo’s hand causing him to spill the soup on to the customer and himself.

Absolutely mortified Hanzo grabbed a napkin and started to clean the ladies leg as best he could while apologizing profusely for his mistake. He couldn’t hear much of what was going on around him, it all just sounded very muffled. He straightened up and bowed slightly “Again, my most sincere apologies I-” his eyes dated across the room and he and saw Jesse approaching.

Not wanting to face the other man right now Hanzo turned on his heal and walked quickly to the kitchen, made his way through the room ignoring whatever Jamie had to say and arrived in the stock room. He sat down on a sturdy box near by with his head resting against one of his hands. 

He let out a breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding.

A mistake that bad on his first day, he was sure to be fired.

\--

About five or so minuets later Hanzo found himself gently banging his head against on of the wine fridges. He’d made such a stupid mistake, he wont get another job this fast and heaven knows he needs the money. There was a knock at the stock room door (in time with the pace Hanzo was banging his head on the wine fridge at). He stopped and glared at the door.

“Hanzo?” Jesse walked in “Why ya keepin ya self all cooped up in here?”

“Why do you think?” he basically growled. This was not the way he should be acting at all, not by a long shot, but he was frustrated with himself and found it hard to hide this emotion for once in his life. Living a very stressful life was beginning to catch up with him he feared.

“C’mon now Darlin’ lets get you cleaned up” McCree was trying his best to comfort the other man but he wasn’t sure if he was succeeding “I’ll drive you home too if you like?” he offered, hoping for some kind of positive reaction.

Hanzo nodded solemnly “You will not need to drive me, I understand your decision there is no need to try and soften the blow.” just like that his chance here was gone.

“My decision? Well its not my decision per-say but the restaurant is quieting down now an’ me an’ you have done enough hours so I figured you’d want to go home?” McCree raised an eyebrow at him “I mean, You can stay if you want but I know I’m goin’ home right about now.”

Hanzo frowned deeply in confusion “I do not understand.”

“Well you only do about four or five hours a night unless we have more late booking’s than early ones.”

“No what I mean is-” Hanzo had to take a moment to find the words “Is this not my first and last shift?”

McCree stared, dumbfounded “What? Of course not!” he deflated slightly “Unless you don’t want to come back?”

“You would let me continue working? Even after that-”

“Accident? Yeah of course. Accidents happen, heck I’ve done a whole lot worse” Jesse smirked “Anyway that lady who jogged you in to spilling the soup says you got more on yourself than her, and she also says its her fault so no need to worry about it.” Jesse shrugged.

Hanzo remained silent, he still had a great weight on his shoulders despite now knowing this.

McCree placed a reassuring hand on Hanzo’s shoulder “These things happen- aint’ nothin’ we can do.” he smiled charmingly “Now will ya let me drive you home? Cant be nice havin’ trousers all covered in soup like that.”

Hanzo looked down at his now very stained trousers, McCree had a point “I would like that, thank you.”

“Alright partner, lets go get our stuff then wander on out of this joint. Hell, I can even tell you bout’ some of the embarrassing stuff I’ve done while I’ve worked her! Your soup incident will feel like nothin’ I tell ya.” Jesse was definitely the kind of man who could tell a very good story.

“I’ll look forward to hearing all about it then” Hanzo smirked.

Jesse smiled wide, flashing his teeth “I sure hope its a long ride to your house- I got some real juice ones.” he was almost laughing at the thought of these stories.

“Well if the ride isn't long enough you can always come inside.” Hanzo said as he walked out of the stock room.

Jesse could have sworn he saw him wink.

He really hoped Hanzo winked.

“Gosh, just talkin’ to you is like gettin’ an arrow through the heart.” McCree mumbled then took off after Hanzo.

It was already late in to the evening, but the night was really just getting started for those two.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and Kudos if you enjoyed it and let me know if you would like to see more of this AU! I honestly had such a good time writing it!
> 
> Hanzo is surprisingly hard to write haha I hope i did him justice! I'm a bit in love with McCree so i'm pretty sure i characterized him okay :)
> 
> Loosely based off my experience as a waitress (please be kind to your waiting staff lmao we try)


End file.
